Spicy Dice
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Companion piece to "Ours" Can be read alone .


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17. Companion piece to "Ours".

* * *

Iruka walked into the bedroom after getting Minoru into bed, and found Kakashi lying on the bed, green book in hand. He frowned but joined him anyway.

"I found the most curious thing," Kakashi said out of the blue.

"Oh? What was that?" Iruka sat with his back against the headboard.

Kakashi put down his book on the nightstand and opened his palm, "These."

Iruka blushed at the sight of the dice, "Oh," he blushed hotter, _Wait, that means he saw…oh god._

"'Oh'?" he grinned, "I thought we could give them a try."

"If…if you want," he glanced at the bedroom door that he left slightly ajar.

Kakashi grinned and took the square dice that gave the location and put it on the nightstand, "We won't need this one."

Iruka looked at the diamond shaped dice in the older man's hand and swallowed.

"How about I go first since you hid these from me?"

Iruka frowned, "I was going to show them to you…sooner or later."

Kakashi chuckled and rolled the dice on the bed, "Hm, Nibble, and ear," he grinned as he looked up at the younger man and crawled closer to him. He nibbled on the tan ear lobe, earning him a sigh. He followed the shell of the ear, tracing it with his tongue, smiling as the younger man ducked his head, and nuzzled back. He pulled away handed Iruka the dice, "Your turn."

Iruka rolled the dice, "Suck…," his brain instantly went into the gutter, "Nipples," Iruka looked up at the older man who was still grinning at him. He crawled over and snaked his hands into the older man's shirt, pulling it up to reveal pale skin. He rested his hands on his husband's shoulder blades as he leaned in, brushing his lips against a sensitive pink nipple before lightly sucking on it. The older man's low groan moan made him shiver as he moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He pulled away, tugging the shirt back down and sat back down. He grinned at the light blush on the older man's cheeks. He took the dice and handed them to him, "Your turn."

Kakashi took the dice and rolled, "Hmm, caress…," he looked up grinning, "Sex."

Iruka swallowed as Kakashi moved closer. He braced himself on his arms as he leaned back, as Kakashi leaned in, his hand dipping under his sleeping pants to cup his hardening member. He choke on a moan as the warm hand lightly rubbed, fingers brushing against his sac as the pale hand palmed his member, giving it a light squeeze before retrieving. He sighed as Kakashi moved back and took the dice. He gave him a questioning look as Kakashi got up and went to the door and closed it. He blushed hotter as he moved back to him and handed him the dice. He shook the dice before tossing them on the bed as Kakashi sat back down on his side, "Tickle, thighs," he grinned. He knew exactly where to aim for. He moved closer and smoothed his palms over the strong thighs, moving closer to the hips. His hands moved to the inner thigh. And tickled.

Kakashi slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his laugh and it wasn't helping that the hands were moving up. He fell back on the bed, bracing himself on an elbow, and tried not to kick. His hips bucked and fingers brushed and tickled along the crease of where leg meets hip.

Iruka bit his lip, trying to keep quiet and trying not to laugh at the older man's squirming. He withdrew and snorted at Kakashi's gasp of air.

Kakashi recollected himself and took the dice from the younger man, and rolled, "Ah, caress, and thighs." He moved closer to the younger man and smoothed his hands over the thin fabric of his sleeping pants, moving to caress the back of his thighs, making him brace himself on his arms as he raise his knees. He brushed his fingers along the round muscles before moving back around and landing on the hips. His eyes falling on the evident bulge in his husband's pants, he moved back, his hands dragging along the younger man's upper thighs as he sat back down.

Iruka shivered and took the dice and rolled, "Caress, lips." He smiled and moved to the older man, resting his hands on his shoulders as he sealed their lips in a sweet kiss. He felt Kakashi sigh into it, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. He broke the kiss and pulled away, earning him a disappointed sigh from the older man.

Kakashi took the dice and rolled them. He smiled and looked at the younger man, "Nibble, thighs." He crawled closer to Iruka, leaning in and making the younger man lean back to brace himself on his arms. He grinned as he leaned down and nuzzled the strong thighs through the thin fabric, before lightly biting on the inner thigh.

Iruka twitched at the soft bite, and watched as the older man continued to nibble along his inner thigh, a pale hand raising his knee to give him better access.

Kakashi grinned as he made his way back to the younger man's groin, moving excruciatingly close before pulling away. He took the dice and handed them to flushed husband, "Your turn."

Iruka swallowed and took the dice and rolled, "Lick, lips," he smiled and moved closer to the older man. He brushed his lips against the soft pair, smiling when he felt the older man's shiver. He licked the bottom lip, a soft caress that elicited a soft sigh from his husband. He ran his tongue over the top lip and noticed that the mismatched eyes had slid shut under the ministration. He gave the soft lips a chaste kiss, before pulling away, grinning as he took the dice and handed them to the older man.

They continued rolling the dice, getting combinations like: caress and nipples, kiss and ears, and lick and sex. By now, both of them were waiting for the other to get the combination that they really wanted.

Kakashi rolled the dice, tossing them on to the bed, and growled in approval, "Sex," he groaned and practically pounced on the younger man, "Finally."

Their clothes were tugged and kicked off, lips hungrily tasting each other.

Iruka softly moaned into the kiss arching against the strong body above him, gasping as he felt slick fingers at his entrance, before one pushed in, vaguely wondering when the older man had reached for the lube.

"Hm," he hummed in approval, "Iruka," he bit down lightly on the younger man's clavicle, "Oh, Iruka."

Iruka choked on a cry of pleasure when the fingers inside of his crooked and began to massage his prostate, "Oh god, Kakashi," he breathed.

Kakashi groaned in response, his own throbbing member twitching in response to the soft moans and sighs coming from the younger man, "Gods, Iruka, I want you," he groaned and pumped his fingers.

Iruka gasped his hand moving to the pale chest in front of him, he looked up into the mismatched eyes and smiled, "You have me," he whispered.

A smile tugged at Kakashi's lips as he withdrew his fingers and slicked his own erection before positioning himself in front of the welcoming entrance. He spread the tan hips wider, and slowly pushed in, groaning when Iruka rocked against him, seating him in a swift thrust.

Their rhythm soon turned desperate and Iruka pushed until he was riding his husband, lifting himself and letting gravity pull him back down, meeting Kakashi's every upward thrust. They choked on their cries of pleasure, trying to keep quite.

Kakashi met Iruka's gaze and gripped the tan hips, "W-wait," he choked.

Iruka forced himself to still his movements, panting for air, confused as to why the older man stopped him. He watched as pale hands made quick hand seals, "W-what was that?"

Kakashi groaned and pressed the tan hips closer against his, "A sound jutsu," he murmured, "Gods, Iruka, let me hear you and those wonderful noises you make," he pulled down the younger man down, locking their lips in a wet, hot kiss.

Iruka moaned and began to rock his hips harder, flushing as he cried out when a thrust met his prostate head on, "Oh g-god, Kakashi," the room echoed their moans and gasps of air and the erotic sound of skin slapping against skin. Iruka moaned at the sight of a warm hand taking hold of his bobbing erection, and began to pump in time, "Oh, Kakashi, s-so good," he felt the free hand loosen its grip on his hip and move the small of his back.

Kakashi pulled Iruka down for another searing kiss and swallowed the younger man's moan as he came, spilling his hot seed onto his pale stomach and hand.

Iruka broke the kiss and braced himself on his forearms as he panted for air, groaning when he felt the older man come inside of him, making their hips roll against each other as they rode their shared intense orgasm.

"Iruka," he breathed, his body turning boneless, "Those dice..."

Iruka smiled down at the older man and kissed a pale cheek, "Kakashi…," he whispered moving his lips to nibble on the older man's earlobe.

Kakashi shivered at the soft caresses on his sensitive skin. He groaned and held the tan hips as they began to rock against his, "Ruru."

Iruka's back met the mattress as the older man slowly rolled his hips in a tender rhythm, sensually pressing against his prostate. He gasped as the older man began to roll his hips in a circular motion, stimulating his prostate even more, "'Kashi," he moaned, wrapping his arms around the pale torso, and pulling him flush.

Kakashi moaned and kissed the tan neck, biting down lightly, earning him a soft gasp from the younger man. He snaked an arm around the slender waist and changed their angle and watched as the brunette threw his head back against the pillows, blunt fingers dug into his back as his husband cried out his name.

"Kakashi," he gasped out. He arched his back as the older man drove harder into him, "'Kashi…'Kashi," he said between pants, soft lips kissing his neck, following the tendon to his clavicle. He threaded his fingers into the silver hair and felt Kakashi slide against him before lips met his in a hot, sensual kiss.

Kakashi felt the legs around him tighten their grip and Iruka arch up and against him as lips parted and a loud moan escaped his lips. He groaned as he felt Iruka come in between them, gasping as the inner muscles clenched around him, pushing him off the edge. His hips jerked against the tan pair as he emptied himself into the tan body, adding to the spilt come.

They collapsed in a boneless heap, panting against skin as they calmed their frantic hearts.

Kakashi lifted himself and slowly pulled out of the younger, moaning as the inner muscles tightened around him as if not wanting to let go. He felt warm hands smooth over his chest and down to his abdominals. He smiled and leaned down, planting a soft kiss on his husband's lips. He reluctantly got off the bed and walked into the bathroom and retrieved a warm damp towel and cleaned his stomach as well as the younger man's. He reached in between the tan thighs, smiling as the younger man squirmed. He dropped the towel onto the floor and kissed the tan clavicle, "Hmm."

Iruka sighed pulled the older man closer, "Kakashi, the sound jutsu…"

Kakashi released his chakra, letting the jutsu dispel around the room, "There."

Iruka looked up at the older man through his daze, "'Kashi, what did I tell you about the sound jutsu?" he asked softly.

Kakashi sighed and nuzzled the younger man's neck, "I know, it can backfire on us one way or another," he planted lazy kisses along the clavicle before lifting his head and looked at his husband, "But I wanted to hear you," he said softly, smiling at the blush on the tan cheeks, "Besides, I think we both were having difficulties keeping quiet tonight."

Iruka softly chuckled and shifted under the older man. He kissed the scarred pale cheek and smiled, "I…guess it doesn't really hurt…you know, to use it every once in a while."

Kakashi chuckled and nuzzled the tan neck, "Hmm, Ruru," he murmured and began to make a trail of kisses along tan skin, giving a swift lick to a dark nipple, eliciting a soft gasp from the younger man. He glided his hands along the sides of the younger man's body, moving down to the taut abdominals. He lovingly nuzzled Iruka's navel, grinning when he noticed the hardening member. He gave the tip of the growing erection a kiss before swirling his tongue around it.

Iruka's hips bucked under the sensation, and felt his sensitive body flush, "'Kashi," he breathed, gasping when he felt the hot, wet mouth wrapped around his erection. He tried rocking his hips, but firm pale hand held him down.

Kakashi dragged his tongue along the rigid length, pressing it against the tip, tasting the salty, bittersweet come before bobbing his head back down. He heard the younger man whimper and felt fingers thread into his hair. He moaned around the member in his mouth, feeling the hips buck under his hands. One of his hands left a tan hip and traced the younger man's entrance before slipping a finger inside, moaning as he felt the remains of his seed inside the tan body.

Iruka choked back a moan as he felt another finger push inside of him, making him rock his hips, "'Kashi," he said breathlessly. His breath hitched as the fingers crocked inside of him and began to tease his prostate. He lost himself in the sensation of the hot, wet mouth on his erection and the fingers massaging his prostate, making him breathless and his body flush with arousal, "Oh, 'Kashi," he managed to whisper, his fingers subconsciously massaging the older man's scalp. He choked back a moan when he felt the older man's hum, feeling the vibration against his sensitive organ, making a pulse course through his spine, "Ka-Kakashi – I," he threw his head back, feeling the familiar tightness in the pit of his stomach.

Kakashi pressed his fingers harder against the sensitive gland and felt the tan body twitch under him, and the hand in his hair tighten as his husband came. He sucked and swallowed, milking the younger man's orgasm. He pulled away, licking his lips as he gave the sensitive one last stroke before withdrawing his fingers. He grinned as he hovered above his sated husband and looked down at the flushed face. He leaned down and gave the parted lips a sweet kiss, groaning as the hand in his hair 

regained its boneless state and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He moaned when he felt a warm hand take hold of his throbbing erection. He felt the tan legs wrap around his waist and pull him flush against the tan body. They broke the kiss breathless as the tan hand continued to stroke his erection, moaning as he felt the thumb smear the drops of precum from his tip. He buried his face into the tan neck as his hips rocked against the sensual touch, groaning when the warm hand began to pump his aching flesh, "Ruru," he breathed, "Oh, Iruka."

Iruka dragged a hand down the curve of the older man's spine, feeling the rocking motion of their bodies, the soft moans and sighs adding fuel to his sensitive body, "'Kashi," he gave a soft whimper when strong arms pulled his closer, their hips grinding against each other, his hand pumping the older man's erection, "Come for me, love," he whispered into his husband's ear, "Come for me."

Kakashi groaned at the sultry voice and felt his orgasm claim him, spilling his come in between them, "Iruka," he whispered, kissing the tan neck.

Iruka smiled and nuzzled back, "Love," he said softly, sighing as the pale body moved away and leaned over the edge of the bed to retrieve the towel that he discarded earlier.

Kakashi cleaned the mess they made before throwing the towel back to the floor. He pulled the covers over him and his sated husband. He smiled and pulled the younger man closer, who instantly snuggled closer to him, ending up half sprawled on top of him. He wrapped an arm around his husband's shoulders, cradling the brunette against his shoulder, smiling at the lazy nuzzles and kisses, "Good night, Love."

Iruka smiled and sighed as he snuggled closer, "Good night, 'Kashi."

They drifted off into sleep in each other's arms, completely sated and content.

* * *

Kakashi woke up and blearily looked around making the brunette sigh and snuggle closer against him. He smiled and kissed the top of the younger man's head, and felt something jab at his back. He frowned and reached for it. He pulled his hand back and softly chuckled when it was one of the Spicy Dice, _Kiss_, he smiled, _That sounds good right about now_, he gently rolled the younger man over enough to be able to seal him lips over the other pair, making his husband sigh and shift closer to him. He smiled and deepened the kiss.

Iruka slowly woke up to a passionate kiss and pulled the strong body closer, thinking that it was dream. He felt the older man pull away and he slowly opened his eyes to a sight that always made him smile. The silver hair mused by sleep and their lovemaking from last night, the soft, peaceful smile on the older man's lips, and the loving look in the mismatched eyes, "'Morning, 'Kashi."

"'Morning, Ruru," he greeted back.

Iruka shifted and frowned when he felt something jab into his hip. He reached for it and found that it was one of the Spicy Dice, he chuckled and shook his head, "These…"

Kakashi chuckled and took the extra diamond shaped dice, "These," he looked at them as a grin spread over his lips, "You know," he drawled, "We should use the location dice next time."

Iruka smiled, "Well, we can't really do that, you know."

Kakashi raised an amused eyebrow, "Well, we can if we let Minoru sleep over at a friend's house? Or even at one of his Uncle's."

Iruka chuckled and shook his head. It seemed that the Spicy Dice were a good idea after all.


End file.
